Survivor
by Mrs Cassandra M
Summary: Angelica a.k.a Angel met a yautja when she was six now she was twenty two and trapped in a pyramid full of fools during a hunt. Who knew the same Yautja she met when she was six would be there, would be her savior against the aliens. Who knew love would prevail in the midst of a hunt. (Scar doesn't die in this version)
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Angelica, or Angel as she was mainly called since she despised her name, stood in the back behind the group. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to help Weyland with his venture but she knew what these people didnt. The pyramid wasn't any normal pyramid it belonged to what she called the Predators or their real name is the Yautja.

Only reason she knew of them was cause she had met one when she was six years old. She had been lost in the forset behind her house when the ship crashed few feet from her. She wasn't scared of him, not even when he removed his mask to test her.

She had called him Wolf since she couldn't pronounce his real name and he didnt mind. He was the son of a elder and he swore to make sure that she would be known through out the planet as a friend of his kind.

She had also met his travelling companion, his student Scar. Wolf said he wasn't hunting this trip just observing and learning for his coming of age hunting trip in a few years.

It was also then when she learned of the exsitence of the aliens, the ugliest creatures she had ever seen. Wolf taught her the basics while she was with him just so she knew what to do and not do if the aliens ever came around her when one of his kind wasn't around.

Now here she was, twenty two years old and voluntarilary going into a pyramid of the aliens. A week ago was when Weyland approached her in her hunting shop asking for her to join his team in the exploration of a unknown pyramid, saying that her hunting skills and tracking skills would be well used and very well paid for. She needed the money its the only reason she agreed.

So here she stood watching these fools who were walking into a death trap. What she didnt know was this trip was her old friend, and the yautja she fell in love with when she was young, coming of age trip, Scar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Angel POV)**

Alexa Woods, I found out was to be the guild through the trek through the cold. I didn't care I couldn't wait to get inside the nice warm pyramid, even despite the aliens in it. I didn't talk to anyone I kept to myself, why bother warnign these people they were going to die they weren't my friends. I knew I wouldn't Scar and Wolf had taught me how to track, and how to survive their kin's locations.

I climb into the first availiable truck and ignore the occupents inside. They tryed their hardest to get me to talk but all I could focus on was the hunt. In a way this was my coming of age too, as well as whoever was sent by the elders on this trip.

When we arrived they were all amazed that a path down to the pyramid was already made, I snickered though I knew the guys would have already premade the entrance for their victims and for themselves.

It took a hour but finally we were ready to head down to the pyramid. I went first showing off as i free falled attached to the wire the quickest down the slide, a girl had to have fun with a bunch of stiffs.

When I reached the bottom I unhooked myself and looked around I realized this had to be one of the first yautja made locations in history, I felt honoured to be around it, and soon to be in it.

Sitting on the rocks I waited as it took the others awhile to reach the bottom, each giving me a dirty glare and a bemused look for free falling down a long tunnel. I just sneered back and waited for Weyland to start this thing.

He made some speech I barely listened to the old man. As we made our way up the stairs Sebastian as I learned his history expert was called, and some other guy began to read the stones.

"Those who choose may enter,"

"Who taught you to read Aztec,"

"Funny he looked like you,"

"Well it doesn't say choose, it says 'Only the chosen ones may enter'," after they finally decided on who was right we began our way into the pyramid. Who knew what awaited me but I knew I was safe if yautja were around.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(ANGELS POV)**

The sacrificial chamber, the first location we arrive in. Most were amazed with the skeletons, others disgusted. Myself I stayed far from the altar and the round circular holes at the feet of the skeletons. I knew what came out of those and no way was I becoming one of those face hugging breeding bodies.

Keeping to the wall i let the others examine what they wanted when finally they decided to move on. Going ahead right behind Weyland I felt better getting away from the sacrificial chamber.

We had made it downstairs to another level beneath it. I looked around it in awe breifly listening to the others talk. When Sebastian started talking about Aztec dates and calendars opening a sealed stone sarcophagus I got closer to find out what my friends ancestors had sealed up.

Sebastian fiddled with the dials inputing the recent date, when suddenly the sarcophagus opened with a gust of air shooting out of it. Stepping close I noticed three of the guns similar to what Wolf wore the day I met him. I knew though finding these guns, that the idiots I was with were going to do something stupid. Stepping away I leaned against the wall and watched the show begin.

**(NARRATORS POV)**

After the sarcophagus opened Sebastian and Alexis and Weyland got closer to it along with Weller. Angel stood off to the side chewing on a piece of beef jerky as she waited for them to stop arguging over what to do.

As the guards began removing the guns Sebastian began yelling dont touch them but of course they didnt listen and so the building began to sear itself up.

Who knew just above them those that were left behind had been chosen as the chosen for the face huggers. As the doors sealed the round circular holes opened and out came a set of eggs. Which hatched soon as they finished entering the room. And so the hunt began. Who will live? Who will die?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(NARRATORS POV)**

Alexa took over, telling the body guards off who decided to be macho and pulled out guns, that no matter what they were making their way to the surface following her and even including Angel. They listened and so the group began to make their way through the open walkway that was availiable to them after the closure of the pyramid.

Angel laughed softly as she listened to Alexis, Sebastion, and one of the body guards talk about the Yautja, and how we once worshipped them. When all of a sudden Stoke was whisked out of no where and so the gun fire began.

**(ANGELS POV)**

I took cover from the gun fire away from the others when I was suddenly whisked away myself up to the top level, and right into the arms of someone unexpected while the others dealt with the pyramid changing again. My eyes widen with sudden reconigtion and I squealed in happiness as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh Scar it's been far too long, im so happy it's your hunt I came here for,"

"Not just mine," Scar roughly spoke as he tightened his hold on his angel.

"Who else is here?,"

"Celtic and Chopper, Wolf sent his hello. He would have joined us but he is on our home planet rulling as head elder,"

"Aww I'm so proud of him," I say as I lean back and slowly reach up unhooking his tubes connected to his mask, then slowly pulling away his mask.

"There's my hansome Yautja," smirking Scar took the opportunity to attack her neck with kisses as he ran his hand around to her front, down her leg, and pulling her tight against him as he pushed her against a collum.

"Mmm Scar god don't stop," I moan happily as I suddenly get yanked closer legs wrapping around his waist. Forgetting for a moment what was happening. Hating myself for doing this i stopped Scar.

"Wait, you have to get me back to the group, Scar love you have to finish your hunt before we can celebrate,"

"No want now,"

"Scar you will finish your hunt or I will not come back to the planet with you," that made Scar stop and stare at me in shock I knew he wanted to hear me say I would come home when I was of age, and I am going to but he didn't need to know that at the moment.

"Tease," Scar grumbled as he let me down and we fixed ourselves. Smirking I kissed him before he replace his mask and promised him soon.

As we made it to the chamber where the others were I cryed out as I saw one of the aliens kill one of the Yautja. Scar charged forward tackling the aliens with who I assumed now was Celtic since Scar said Chopper when he saw the other murdered.

Rushing over Alexis, Weyland, and Sebastian began bombarding me with questions.

"Shut up and listen, you need to go when the pyramid shifts run. I will be fine I know one of them, but you must go you must not let the serpents reach the surface,"

"We understand," Sebastian agreed as he yanked Alexis and Weyland with him. Seeing that the fight was over I ran behind them knowing my Scar would find me again.

Weyland sacrificed himself, I knew he was sick Scar wouldn't kill him unless he attacked first, which of course he did. I shook at his foolishness and together with the others we ran, but I lagged back as they made it across I knew I wasn't alone, the hand that gripped my waist was my clue that it was Scar.

He didn't even have to look up as he protected us, killing a alien that snuck up on us. Turning I smiled and leaned up kissing his mask as he set to work marking himself. Leaning against the wall I watched in fasination.

**(NARRATORS POV)**

*Mature theme moment*

As Scar finished his marking he looked over at Angel like a hungry animal. Giggling she stalked toward him, and as soon as she was close enough he yanked her to him pulling her down onto his lap. Starting where they ended before Angel slipped off her thermal pants as Scar roughly shoved his armour and loincloth out of the way.

She knew her Scar was hugely built and was pleased that she had taken the time before this hunt to stretch herself out for his size. She moaned loudly as Scar slid into her hard and fast, she threw her head back in pleasure as she began to ride him.

Scar took pleasure that she was being unhurt and pleasured by him during their coupling. He sped up and growled as he got closer and could smell her peak hitting too. Together they roared out in pleasure as Scar filled his Angel, and she slumped against him satisfied.

Slowly she pulled herself off him as they heard the creakings of the pyramid, and she redressed as quickly as her tired body let her. Thankfully she didnt have to walk cause once she was dressed Scar picked her up allowing her to rest against him. He slowly made his way through the pyramid halls following the tracks of the two humans she had helped, and possibly more prey for himself. Who knew that from that moment on things were going to get messy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Scar let her down gently as he reached their location, but Angel was surprised to only find Alexis.

"Alexa where is Sebastian?,"

""They took him, those ugly alien creatures," looking to Scar as Alexa said that she knew he was a dead man and decided to help Alexa.

"Ok first off hand me the plasma gun," Angel said holding out her hand. Nodding Alexa took it out of her bag and slid it instead to the feet of Scar.

"Ok good start, now you need to listen to us, can you do that Alexa,"

"Yes,"

"Perfect now we are going to help you but first he needs to finish this hunt but dont worry you will be safe so will I, you see this is Scar, and he is my Yautja, in otherwords my mate,"

"You mean, you and he?,"

"Yes, any problem with that?,"

"No, just surprised,"

"Most will be when they realize I aint going home," as Angel said that she turned quickly at the sound of Scar shooting at the aliens. When she turned around she was most surprised to find Alexa on the ground and a dead alien at her feet.

"Well, that covers the how to kill a alien section,"

"Not funny,"

"Wasn't kidding it's the truth if your coming with us you need to know what to do," Angel said as she turned to Scar and pulled him off to the side for a brief moment.

When they returned to Alexa Scar bent down and began to disect the alien. Showing Alexa when she asked what he was doing the fact that their blood is acid, it burns everything except themselves. She accepted it and Angel smiled as Alexa was given her own tail spear and alien head shield.

Before everyone was ready Angel slipped off to the side and violently threw up. She feared she was sick, who knew it was something else. Before she knew it Scar was behind her his hand on her back and one on her stomach.

"Scar love I dont feel good," she turned to rest against him as she noticed he gently rubbed her stomach. She suddenly realized what it meant and hit Scar.

"Didn't think that maybe in a pyramid full of aliens wasn't the best time to fill me with a pup," she stalked off with Alexa at her heels as they made their way towards the hatching room.

Alexa went in and found Sebastian but Angel stayed in the hall looking over at Scar sadly.

"I'm sorry Scar i'm just scared I dont want to lose you or our pup in here," she said breaking down crying. Scar knew she was afraid all their women were when it came to birthing pups, human mates more then the Yautja mates due to their more gentle bodies.

At the sound of a gun shot Angel dryed her eyes and Scar rushed in and noticed Alexa had killed Sebastion. Removing his wrist bracelet he set the bomb which he made sure Alexa understood it was before they ran out, Scar picking up his Angel on the way.

They made it back to the ice tunnel, and Alexa set it to the emergency release. Turning around Angel gasped in shock as Scar was stabbed in the shoulder by a alien, though thankfully due to Alexa killing it Scar wasn;t hurt further. They jumped on the sled, Angel buried under Scar so she was safe, as it hurdled fast towards the opening. They though they were safe but not everything is what it turns out to be.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(ANGELS POV)**

The queen, the freaking queen of aliens escaped. Scar made me hide in one the trucks that me and Alexa had arrived in the had some how survived. He said it wasn't to dishonour me, it was to protect our pup, just in case. I understood, but still I warned Alexa to watch his back against the queen.

It was brutal out there. Scar took shot after shot against the queen slicing her neck multiple times, and attacking her. Even Alexa went against her, chasing her away from Scar when she had knocked him loopy for a few minutes. I prayed to Paya that he survived, that they both did especially since Scar went through all this for his coming of age.

I cheered Alexa as she chained the queen to the water tower, but my jaw dropped instantly as well as the queen went to kill Scar as his back was turned. I knew he was going to be angry but I jumped out of the truck and yelled at him to watch his back.

Unfortunatly it also drew the attention of the queen but thankfully Alexa snapped the piece that was in the way and she went hurtiling over the edge to be sunk at the bottom of the icy water forever.

I rushed over to Scar who despite being disappointed I got out of the truck picked me up and hugged me tightly, happy that we all survived. I turned smiling to Alexa as Scar put me down and I pulled her into a hug as well.

"Congrats Alexa, you made it, and you killed the queen major points with his kind,"

"Really?,"

"Yes Alexa, you saved Scar as well and he and I are both favors of the high elder Wolf who will be very happy that you helped us. He doesn't trust humans often unless they prove themselves, which you totally did,"

"Well i'm happy I could help," as Alexa said that she and I were suddenly startled as a large Yautja ship undid its cloaking devices.

As the doors opened I turned and hit Scar for lying to me about Wolf who stood at the base of the ramp to the entrance of the ship. Running to him he picked me up as well hugging me tightly letting me know how much he missed his little sister. His words made me tear up in happiness as I knew I had a home.

Turning I waved goodbye to Alexa as Scar and I made our way onto the mother ship. Turning back briefly I smiled as Wolf gave Alexa his combi spear, and knew I been caught looking as Wolf turned and as he made his way past us ruffled my hair like a kid. I was finally happy who knew it would be short lived.

**(NARRATORS POV)**

It wasn't long that they had been on the mother ship before problems arised. A few of the rebellian Yautja made it clear it was not right having a human on board, which as many can assume, pissed Wolf off supremely. He made a example of that perticular Yautja, making sure everyone understood that Angel was as close to royalty that a human to their species could be.

He made it known, yet again, that I was to be respected, that I was to be treated like one of their own, and that I was under no circumstance availiable to anyone. He knew Scar and Angel were meant to be the moment they met. He would not allow anyone to ruin that especially as Angel showed signs of being with pup, the gleam in Scar's eyes was a dead giveaway as well.

Wolf allowed us the day to rest, but he expected us back here tomorrow to join him for dinner, and to fill him in on all that occured. Scar and Angel happily agreed since he couldn't be more anxious to show Angel their new home. Though he knew their home back on their planet would be alot more nicer he knew she would spruce it up in her own ways. He was content for now at least. He had his Angel, he had accomplished his hunt, and he had a pup on the way. Though he had a feeling many trials were to approach them he was ready to cherish the moment, and his new family before anything went wrong.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

*mature theme sexual content dont say i didn't warn you before you read this*

Scar opened the door to their room, and allowed Angel to enter first. He could tell she was happy by the smile on her face as she looked around. Scar wrapped his heay arms around her waist hugging her close but he could feel how tired his Angel was. Taking her hand he led her to their bed after sealing their door and had her sit down.

Angel knew it was clear she was exhausted after todays events and was thankful for a bed. Sitting down she bent over and undid her boot buckles adn slipped them off, then her shirt, then her thermal pants, laying them all in a neatly folded pile beside the bed. Rubbing her stomach she smiled knowing a life was growing inside her.

Scar had removed his armour and his mask placing them in his closet before joining Angel on the bed. Laying down behind her he lightly pulled her to lay down and rest beside him. She smiled up at him as she layed beside him, the love radiating in her eyes for him to see. Scar took the opportunity and leaned down kissing her. Of course when they kissed it always ended up going further.

He slid his hand down her bare leg, then slowly back up along the inside of her leg. Teasing her he slowly slid his finger along her wetness before slipping one of his thick fingers into her making her moan out in pleasure. Moving he slowly kissed her neck as he moved his finger in and out of her as he focused on pleasuring her.

After teasing her long enough he moved hovering over her as he slowly slid his thick dick into his Angel. Her body arched in pleasure as her hands gripped the bed sheet tightly. She knew he was doing the slow thing on purpose and growled up at him.

"Move Scar please, god fast and hard,"

"As my Angel wants," he replied as he began what she asked picking up speed pounding into her as he grabbed her legs making her feel every inch of him inside her. He could smell her arousal and how close she was and not holding back he roared loudly as he and Angel came together hard.

She collapsed against the bed even more exhausted from making love as she sleepily smiled and rolled over wrapping her arm around Scar as he layed next to her after having pulled out and layed down himself. He held her close not wanting to let her go as they did something for the first time in his life they snuggled together falling asleep in each others arms.

(The next day)

Angel woke first and smirked as she saw Scar still fast asleep but that he was already erect to go again after last night. Moving the blanket she moved carefully swinging her leg over his hip and slid down on his length. She held in her moan as she slid herself up and down on him careful not to wake him, but he was already awake. Scar had awoken the moment he was buried within his Angel again and gripping her hips he took her by suprise.

He moved her faster and harder knowing she could feel him deeper in her in this position ad he took full advantage of it. Growling playfully Scar flipped them over so he was above her again pounding her faster and harder driving her insane in pleasure. As Angel heard his loud roar of pleasure she shivered in pleasure and came hard with him feeling him fill her yet again.

Smirking up at Scar Angel ran her hand down his chest as he bent down kissing her before pulling out of her. Grabbing a cloth out of his bedside table he cleaned himself up before taking the time to take care of his mate helping her clean herself up.

They knew they had to leave their room to meet up with Wolf, and so they got up and got redressed. Angel only wore her basics, her tank top that she had worn under her sweater yesterday, her thermal pants, and her buckled boots. Scar on the other hand redressed in his loincloth and his fishnets and his steel boots, and his mask.

Taking her hand Scar opened their door and holding hands they made their way towards Wolf's quarters. Many glared at Angel still not respecting her or accepting her, but many stopped and wished them a good day which made Angel feel more comfortable. Who knew that the day was to have its trials, ones even Scar and Wolf couldn't protect Angel from.


End file.
